fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Anclosaarg
Stun Defense Down|weaknesses = Ice|creator = FireBall13|image = N/A}}Anclosaarg are Fanged Wyverns with special tusks and long sticky tongues used to catch food. Physiology They appear as Fanged Wyverns with a long body and a somewhat flat back which are colored bright red and their hides are fawn brown in color. They have dark red plates on their backs, commonly being pairs. They are also equipped with a tough brown flail with blunt spikes on it's sides and four long tusks. Their eyes are green and on the sides of their heads. They are also some of the smallest Fanged Wyverns, being larger than an Odogaron yet smaller than a Zinogre. Behavior A somewhat docile and timid beast. It only really gets aggressive when it gets threatened, it's territory gets invaded by threatening foes or if it is interrupted by something from it's sleeping. Ecology Anclosaarg are quite odd Fanged Wyverns. They are quite battle equipped and are able to survive well thanks to their tusks and tongue. Habitat Range They are commonly found in areas with lots of fruits or insects for it to feed on. They are sometimes found in places where there's just one of the two available. Ecological Niche Anclosaarg are found somewhere in the middle of the food chain. While they feed on fruits, they can also feed on Neoptreons such as Vespoid, Bnahabra, Hornetaur and even the likes of Seltas and Seltas Queen and Kouga-Koula. However it can be challenged or even preyed on by other larger monsters. Biological Adaptations These Fanged Wyverns are protected by large spines or plates found on it's back. These protect it from aerial attacks and falling objects or just most attacks in general. It also has powerful hindlegs it can use to leap far or to reach targets easier. The monster also has a head made to catch targets. With it's tusks, it can catch large objects or prey such as giant fruits or large Neoptreons such as Seltas. It usually catches things using it's long stretchy and sticky tongue. It can catch almost anything, or simply reel foes towards itself. It's tail is the most muscular part of it's body and is equipped with a flail. This tail is very powerful. It can break apart rocks and tough shell alike. it is usually used to deter predators and other threats or to break apart tough shells of prey items. It can wield this with so much force that it can cause a large Brute Wyvern like Deviljho to fall over if it were hit. The Anclosaarg however does not have very good eyesight, so it has a better time smelling out scents. It is also why it is not active during night. Moves and other states Whenever you are to fight an Anclosaarg, here are some of the moves it can do. When it's enraged, it will huff angrily and when it's hungry, it will drool alot. It's entire mouth becomes very drooly. * Snap - Leans in and bites. It can do this twice and advance more. * Head Swing - Winds up and swings it's head forward. Flings Hunters back and deals moderate damage. * Leaping Snap - Turns towards a Hunter and does a leaping attack. When enraged, it will do this twice or thrice. * Slap - Swipes it's foreleg as an attack. Knocks down targets. * Body Slam - Leaps towards and stumbles forwards as it then falls over. When tired, it will try to get up for some time. This attack deals major damage and can inflict Stun. * Tusk Grip - The Anclosaarg will do a gurgling cry as it then snaps sideways, grabbing a Hunter. If grabbed, it will slam the target around as a pin attack. If the Hunter fails to escape, the Anclosaarg will then launch the target away with an acid blast. * Tusk Slash - Does a slashing attack with it's tusks. Moves forward during this. Knocks targets down. * High Rank and beyond: Tusk Uproot - Backs up and does an upwards swing with it's tusks also flinging dirt forward. Deals major damage as it flings hunters upwards. The dirt does not do damage. * Kick - Kicks any target behind it. Deals moderate damage. * Tongue Whip - Lashes it's tongue forward. Has a lot of range. If hit, it will do minor damage and bring the target to itself. * Tongue Lash - Whips it's tongue from left to right. Deals moderate damage and has got range. * Acid Mortar - Similar to Tetsucabra and Zamtrios. The Anclosaarg will stand on it's hindlegs and spit a glob of acid towards a Hunter. Inflicts Defence Down and deals moderate damage. * Acid Shot - Shoots a blob of acid towards a Hunter. Inflicts Defence Down and deals moderate damage. * Hammer Smash - Slams it's tail down on anything behind it. Causes tremor and high chance of Stun. Deals major damage. * Hammer Swipe - Swings it's tail on an 180 degree angle with surprising speed. High chance of Stun and has high knockback. Deals major damage. * Hammer Spin - Spins using it's hammer to attack. High chance of Stun and has high knockback. When enraged, it can do this while lunging. Deals major damage. * High rank and beyond: Hammer Fling - The beast winds up as it rises it's tail, and then it performs a hammer swing attack. It uses the momentum of the attack to then leap towards a target and tumble at them. Deals major damage and always inflicts Stun. The Anclosaarg is knocked down for a short moment. * High rank and beyond, only when enraged: Rampage Flail - Dashes around while swinging it's body around. Especially it's hammer. It deals high damage and can fling. Has high chance of Stun as well. On G Rank and beyond, it can do this attack without being enraged. After the attack, it will stumble for a bit. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The head will get a scar, and the fangtusks appear more chipped. * Forelegs - The claws will break and the feet appear scarred. * Spines - The spines become more broken. * Tail - Tail hammer gets more chipped and cracked. * Tail 2x - A chunk of the tail gets cut off. Similar to Duramboros' tailcase getting cut off. Part Effectiveness * It's body in general requires at least yellow sharpness to penetrate. It's spines, tail and fangtusks require atleast green sharpness. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Anclosaarg will attack Neopterons when hungry. It will catch smaller ones or some large ones like Seltas and Mariellidae and slam them around then let them go. Most of the time the monster won't die from this but if it does, the Anclosaarg will feed on it. The monster generally leaves areas quickly by jumping from locale to locale, similar to Blangonga and Congalala. Turf Wars Anclosaarg has no Turf Wars as of now.. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Trivia * The Anclosaarg is the second monster FireBall13 has ever made. * It was previously named Ankylosarge, but it was renamed to Anclosaarg as it was more original. The name was suggested by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * It is the first monster of the creator to recieve any sort of variant; the Buglord Anclosaarg. It's Deviant. Notes * Anclosaarg can still be found around even when an Elder Dragon is present. How ever, it will be more tense and avoids the Elder Dragon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:FireBall13